The present invention relates generally to baths and pertains particularly to a collapsible self-contained combined sauna and steam bath assembly.
Portable collapsible saunas are well known in the arts. These have many advantages over the stationary kind, such as portability and ease of use in remote locations, quick and convenient set up and use, etc. One important advantage is that they can be constructed to permit the bather to breathe fresh and unheated air while taking his bath.
The prior known portable collapsible baths, however, have numerous drawbacks. Among these drawbacks are a lack of ruggedness and portability. For example, many of such devices are not completely self-contained and at the same time foldable into a convenient package for carrying. Also, many of such devices which are sufficiently rugged to withstand repeated use are not readily foldable into a convenient and light weight package for ease of carrying.
Other such devices include a complicated assortment of support structure and covering which is not readily assembled into its usable condition.
Other deficiencies of such prior art devices are lack of complete control by the operator over the heating assembly from his position within the bath.
It is therefore desirable that there be provided a portable collapsible combination sauna and steam bath that is both rugged and convenient to use and is collapisble and foldable into a compact structure for ease of carrying.